guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aidan
=Prophecies Campaign= Aidan, Pre-Searing NPC Nation: Ascalon Born in: Borlis Pass Age: 32 Aidan is a wise and experienced ranger who is a member of the Heroes of Ascalon party. He is first encountered at an unnamed fishing village in Wizard's Folly before the Searing. After this, he makes numerous appearances in the journey from Ascalon through the Shiverpeaks and into Kryta. His family lived in Kryta but moved to Ascalon. His mother had died giving birth to him in the Northern Shiverpeaks. He and his father continued on to Ascalon, where Aidan grew up in the wild countryside, becoming an excellent hunter. Quests Given *Unnatural Growths Quests Involved In *The Hunter's Horn Location *Pre-Searing Ascalon **Wizard's Folly Aidan, Post-Searing NPC After the Searing, Aidan makes several other appearances, mostly in the company of the rest of the Heroes of Ascalon. Quests Given *To Kryta: Journey's End Quests Involved In *Mhenlo's Request *Into the Unknown Location *Shiverpeak Mountains **Griffon's Mouth *Kryta **Lion's Gate (for Factions characters) *Crystal Desert **Skyward Reach (only during quest Into the Unknown) Aidan, Archer Henchman Profession: Ranger Armament: Ivory Bow In Prophecies, Aidan is available for hire from Thunderhead Keep onwards. Location *Shiverpeak Mountains **Deldrimor War Camp **Marhan's Grotto **Thunderhead Keep *Ring of Fire Islands (all towns and outposts) Skills Used * * * * (Elite) * * Evaluation Behaves similarly to Reyna. Pros: *Low priority as a target. *Fairly hardy. *Consistent moderate damage. *High elemental resistance. Cons: *Same problems as Reyna. *Aidan's elite skill is limited in its usage. =Factions Campaign= Origin: Ascalon, Tyria Aidan followed Mhenlo to Cantha when the latter received a request for help from Master Togo together with Devona, Eve, and Cynn. Aidan, NPC Aidan makes several other appearances in the company of the rest of the group that followed Mhenlo. Quests Involved In *Welcome to Cantha *Chaos in Kryta Location *Kaineng City **Bejunkan Pier (for Prophecies characters) **Bukdek Byway (only during quest Welcome to Cantha) **Divine Path Dialogue In Lion's Gate: :"The Searing still haunts my nightmares, torturing my slumber with memories of the day the sky rained fire and our homeland of Ascalon was left in ruins. Prince Rurik defied his father, King Adelbern, and led the refugees from our land across the Shiverpeak Mountains, home of the Deldrimor Dwarves. And though Prince Rurik died during the trek, his sacrifice let the rest of us reach Kryta in safety. Firstwatch Sergio of the Lionguard and the heads of the White Mantle... that religious group who believe in a new pantheon of unseen gods... allowed us to settle north of the city. Though we left to deal with matters in other lands, I feel at home with Tyrian soil under my feet. I feel the feats I accomplish here are those I was truly destined to perform. Though our homeland lies in shambles and my people face potential defeat at every turn, we have a will stronger than iron! The Ascalons will not break... not now, not ever again!" Aidan, Archer Henchman Origin: Ascalon Profession: Ranger Armament: Bow In the Factions campaign, Aidan can be hired from Kaineng Center onwards and, later on, in the Echovald Forest areas. Location *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Imperial Sanctum, Raisu Palace, the Marketplace, and Vizunah Square (Local Quarter)) *Echovald Forest (all towns and outposts) Skills Used Same as in the Prophecies Campaign (see above). Evaluation Similar to the Prophecies Campaign (see above). Dialogue When spoken to in Kaineng City: :"I find it hard to breathe in this sprawling mass. There are too many people and not nearly enough trees. Mhenlo was right to bring us here, but I wish he warned me this city would be such a, well, city. If Cynn doesn't strangle him first, I might put an arrow in his rear if we're stuck here too much longer." When spoken to in the Echovald Forest: :"The Kurzicks are a beautiful people, with their ability to bring color and beauty where was nothing but gray stone. I would like to have seen these forests before Shiro's wail froze them. :Can I help you with anything?" When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"It will take some time to track down and destroy all of Shiro's remaining minions. I wish you luck." Quotes Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"I'd like to be out of this city as soon as possible."'' *''"This city is full of eyes, and all of them are watching us."'' *''"This city unnerves me."'' While idling in the Echovald Forest: *''"Eve feels connected with these groves even more than I do."'' *''"There is sadness here."'' *''"You can feel Melandru's presence everywhere."'' Battle quotes: *''"Almost too easy."'' *''"How does this taste?"'' (same as in Prophecies) *''"If you blinked, you missed my shot."'' *''"If you hear my arrow whistle, it's too late."'' (same as in Prophecies) *''"Melandru, guide my arrows!"'' *''"Nowhere to run to. Nowhere to hide."'' (same as in Prophecies) *''"Right between the eyes!"'' (same as in Prophecies) *''"This is like target practice!"'' *''"You look strikingly similar to a pin-cushion."'' =Notes= *Aidan is one of only four NPC characters to have an official write-up on guildwars.com. *Seen in the Guild Wars Prophecies opening cinematic. *Aidan is one of only five henchmen to appear in both Prophecies and Factions (together with Devona, Mhenlo, Eve, and Cynn). Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Griffon's Mouth Category:Lion's Gate Category:Wizard's Folly